powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Denji Gattai Galaxy Mega
"Electromagnetic Fusion! Galaxy Mega!" Galaxy Mega (ギャラクシーメガ, Gyarakushī Mega): The primamy mecha of the Megarangers, formed from the combination of MegaShip and MegaShuttle with the command "Electromagnetic Fusion" (電磁合体, Denji Gattai), and a homage to "Choudenshi Bioman"'s BioRobo. Galaxy Mega is armed with the Mega Saber (メガサーベル, Mega Sāberu) which it uses to perform a wide variety of attacks, the Mega Shield (メガシールド, Mega Shīrudo) which not only deflects enemy attacks but enables it to safely enter Earth's atmosphere, and the Booster Rifle (ブースターライフル, Būsutā Raifuru), a gun created from the Shuttle Booster that can fire energy or freezing blasts. It can also combine with Delta Mega to form the Super Galaxy Mega. Despite showing great success early in the battles with Nezirejia, I.N.E.T. felt that the Megarangers recruited by Prof. Kubota didn't bring the robot to its full potential and had their tactics programer, Professor Toyokawa, create a program that would allow Galaxy Mega to fight without a human pilot. Following the incident with Shrimp Nezire, Toyokama realized that the unpredictability of Nezirejia's tactics would require unorthodox methods on their part as well and left the robot in the Megarangers' capable hands. Following the battle with Mad Guirail, Galaxy Mega was heavily damaged and took a back seat to the Megaranger's newest mecha, the Mega Voyager, while it went underwent repairs. It was later rendered inoperable near the finale by Super Warrior Yugande, but was repaired and utilized in Gingaman vs. Megaranger ''and would later loan its power to help Hyakujuu Gattai GaoKing during the events of ''Gaorangers vs Super Sentai. Mega Ship See also: Astro Megaship "Galaxy Mega!" MegaShip (メガシップ, Mega Shippu): A space vessel that forms the bulk of Galaxy Mega's body, armed with the double barreled Mega Particle Cannon turrets on its dorsal hull.. When not in battle, the MegaShip stays in continuous orbit above earth where it serves as the Megarangers' tactical operations base. Prof. Eikichi Kubota and the other support staff maintain a constant presence on Megaship, even when engaging giant opponents. When forming Galaxy Mega; the sides and nose form Galaxy Mega's legs, the undercarriage forms the arms, and the underbelly detatches to form the shield. MegaShuttle See also: Astro Megashuttle "Galaxy Mega!" MegaShuttle (メガシャトル, Mega Shatoru): A two component vessel used to transport personal between earth and space. The orbiter forms Galaxy Mega's head (the engine becomes a jetpack and the cockpit becomes the cranium) while the Shuttle Booster forms the Booster Rifle (with the fuel tank holding the handle and muzzle). The orbiter docks in the nose of the MegaShip while the Shuttle Booster can be docked to its underside. On the toy, the Shuttle Booster can be separated into three pieces with the boosters attaching to the sides and the fuel tank becoming a dorsal mounted cannon. This function however was never used in the actual show. Attacks *'Mega Side Cutter' (メガサイドカッター, Mega Saido Kattā), a horizontal energized slash *'Mega Flying Cutter' (メガフライングカッター, Mega Furaingu Kattā), a jumping energized slash *'Saber Electromagnetic Whip' (サーベル電磁ムチ, Sāberu Denji Muchi), the Mega Saber extends into an energy whip used to lash the opponent *'Mega Dash Cutter' (メガダッシュカッター, Mega Dasshu Kattā), a dashing energized horizontal slash *'Mega Cross Cutter' (メガクロスカッター, Mega Kurosu Kattā), a double energized cross slash. *'Galaxy Lance' (ギャラクシーランス, Gyarakushī Ransu), the Mega Saber extends its length to impale the opponent *'Mega Flash Arrow' (メガフラッシュアロー, Mega Furasshu Arō), the Mega Saber is charged with energy and thrown as a projectile. *'Saber Electromagnetic Snake' (サーベル電磁ヘビ, Sāberu Denji Hebi), used against Toad Nejire, where Mega Pink took advantage of a toad's natural fear of snakes by transforming the sword into an energy snake. Later history Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Galaxy Mega, as one of the past Sentai Giant Robos, imbued Hyakujuu Gattai GaoKing with its power to defeat the giant Lost Highness Rakushaasa. Gokaiger When GokaiOh and Gosei Great faced the Black Cross Colossus, the mecha of the first 33 Super Sentai, including Galaxy Mega which possibly manifested from a toy version like DaiDenzin and the Variblune, appeared to back them up. When the Black Cross Colossus summoned several giant villains to oppose them, Galaxy Mega fought alongside Abarenoh and Daizyujin to destroy Danger Cabinet-Director Chirakasonne. After all the giant villains were destroyed, all 35 mecha weakened Black Cross Colossus with a combined attack before GokaiOh combined with the Variblune to become Goren GokaiOh which destroyed the Black Cross Colossus with the Gokai Hurricane: Cassiopeia finisher. With the battle won, the 33 past Super Sentai mecha vanished. Video Game appearances Megaranger video game Galaxy Mega appears in the ''Denji Sentai Megaranger'' video game in an area of gameplay which involves clicking on the screen at the right moment so Galaxy Mega can attack the monster before it gets hurt. Trivia *Galaxy Mega is the third and most recent main mecha to be only two-pieces (the others being Sun Vulcan Robo and Bio Robo); however it is the only one of the two-piece mecha where the team controls only one vehicle (the Mega Shuttle) and the other (Mega Ship) transforms remotely. See also *Astro Megazord Category:Mecha (Megaranger) Category:Sentai Team Bases Category:Two-Piece Gattai